Transmitting subsurface data from the bottom of the well being drilled by a downhole data acquisition equipment is constrained by the limited bandwidth of the logging while drilling telemetry system. In order to improve the quality of the information transmitted by the downhole data acquisition equipment, data compression methods are developed and implemented into the telemetry system.